I Guess We Are
by Wonderland Tea Party
Summary: Mina is suddenly hit with a question that she must ask Kirishima about.


Disclaimer: I don't own Boku No Hero Academia (My Hero Academia)/

It was something that suddenly hit her, there wasn't really anything that triggered this sudden realization. Ashido Mina was looking through her photo gallery for the picture of the cute dog she saw the day before and wanted to show it to the other girls that surrounded her desk. Her pink thumb hovered over the picture of the adorable, fluffy Pomeranian when her mind instantly thought of her friend Bakugou Katsuki. A small snort escaped her as her eyes searched over the teenagers to press the mental image of her angry, explody friend being a small fluffy dog with a squeaky bark into her brain. But as Mina's eyes scanned the room her eyes locked in a stare at her red haired friend, Kirishima Eijirou sitting across from Midoriya Izuku and Iida Tenya, talking animatedly to them about something. Her mind instantly clicking with something.

The two boys seemed to be enthralled about what their fellow classmate was telling them. Both of their eyes were practically shining with stars. Then her gaze shifted over to her other friend, Kaminari Denki who was excitedly shoving his phone in front of Tokoyami Fumikage's faces. The latter looking slightly annoyed yet interested at what was being displayed in front of him.

Mina chewed her bottom lip and narrowed her eyes in focus, the other girls (Uraraka Ochako, Yaoyorozu Momo, and Hagakure Tooru) looked at their friend with a bit of worry etched onto their faces as they wondered why their friend was suddenly looking so serious.

"Mina? Are you-" Uraraka began but was cut off by the pink girl as she abruptly stood up, the chair softly scraping against the floor, and walked off the other side of the classroom.

"Eh? Mina?" Hagakure asked as their friend maneuvered past teenagers to get over to Kirishima and the two boys he was conversing with. The three girls then looked at each other in confusion, none of them knowing the reason for the girl's behavior. They decided just to watch from where they stood to see what Mina would do.

Ashido walked up to Kirishima and tapped him on the shoulder, slightly startling the boy.

"Hey Kiri," Mina asked in a friendly tone when the red head turned to her with a grin in greeting, "I got a question for you."

Eijiro looked at her with a curious stare, "Sure, go ahead."

Mina took a few seconds to try and remember what suddenly possessed her to ask her friend this. Maybe it was because her curiousness got the better of her and couldn't wait until the end of class to ask? Maybe it was just the small things they did that she took notice and just stored into the back of her head for later that was now starting to bother her? Or maybe she subconsciously knew but just didn't say anything about it because she thought it was already common knowledge to everyone? She didn't know but what she did know was that Kirishima was expectantly looking at her, ready for whatever question she had in store for him. Midoriya and Iida also looked at her in a curious manner. Sero, Todoroki, and Bakugou were sitting by the desk when they heard, they to stopped their conversation to see what crazy thing that the young girl had on her mind.

With a slight tilt of her head, Mina asked," Are you and Kaminari dating?"

There was a shocked silence (Sero started choking on his breath, Todoroki reached over to gently pat the boy on the back) between the small crowd, not knowing what to say, except for Kirishima.

"Honestly," He began, scratching the back of his head in thought," I don't know, never really thought of about it. Let me check!"

The red head leaned a bit to the side so that he could be able to see the blond.

"Hey! Kaminari!" Eijiro shouted, getting said boys attention (and a few others). Kaminari looked up from his conversation with Tokoyami, a shadow of a smile on his lips.

"Yeah?" Denki responded with a yell, making Fumikage wince at the sudden volume.

"Are we dating?"

The whole room fell silent, except for a few choking gasps (that sounded surprisingly like Mineta and Jirou) that broke the quietness. Denki blinked in confusion before his lips pressed together, eyebrows scrunching up, and his hand coming up to cup his chin. He stays like that, pondering for a moment before shrugging.

"Not that I know of but if you want to, I don't mind."

Kirishima grinned widely before giving a thumbs up, "Ok, I guess we are then!"

Kaminari also grinned back, "Cool!"

Everyone in the whole class has been whipping their stares from Kirishima to Kaminari during the exchange. Surprise was written all over their faces (and even a slightly odd look from Mineta).

"Yeah, we're dating."/

/Guess who's back? Me! And with some KiriKami because I'm rare pair trash!

I got lots of plans for future fics that I hopefully will get to write and share (and don't worry! I haven't forgotten about my other fic)! Not much to say besides that I hope none of the characters were Ooc and I hope this fic wasn't rushed! Anyway, please tell me what y'all think of this!

Also this story is cross posted on AO3 at crimsonluna! Follow me on there! You can also follow me on Tumblr (wonderlandteaparty) if you'd all like!

Anyway that's it for me, I hope you all have a wonderful day/night~


End file.
